1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle equipped with a video camera for monitoring a road surface.
2. Background Art
As described in Patent Document 1 shown below, a technique is disclosed for shooting a road surface with a video camera attached to a vehicle, and measuring the traveling speed and angle of the road surface relative to the camera, so as to use the measured data as vehicle speed and posture information and keep track of the road surface conditions.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-278951